


Another Barngelique Fiction

by BootifulPotato



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootifulPotato/pseuds/BootifulPotato
Summary: What happens when the Collins go on a family vacation and ends up running into a face they haven't seen in several years? What was 'it' doing there? Or what were they doing there? ~ You can find out by reading!~ Proper Summary ~ In the year 2017, the Collins family decided to go on a vacation when they accidentally stumbled into a city someone lived in that they believed were to be dead. The person they accidentally banged into has changed, in a good way, no longer a bad person. How will each of them react?





	1. Castings and abouts

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to confirm that this is a mix between both movie and TV show. Some characters from the TV show are in this and the chapter will just be about who is who and what they can do. Mostly this is based on the movie though and you can say it is completely made up for I have not viewed the TV part of it, only heard, so my apologies if you have and some things are wrong. I also would like to apologize for my terrible grammar or spelling as I might be just a bit too young for writing at a suitable age.   
> ~ D

Eva Green will play as the beloved Angelique ~

Description ~ Angelique Bouchard is a witch who was believed to be dead after an incident that happened in 1972 (I believe) She in other people's eyes, was a very harsh, revenging witch who put the Collins family into a crisis state. After the house fire, she was brought back to life by someone she knew very well, only to discover she was also with a child. She lives in Los Angeles and is a very famous person there, she is known to be 'Cassandra Blair'.

 

Johnny Depp will play as Barnabas ~

Description ~ Barnabas Collins is a vampire, not born as one, but cursed to be so. He was born in the 1700s as well as Angelique, who fairly did curse him for her own personal reasons. To the community he lives in, he is a humble guy who wears heavy clothing where ever he goes. Yes, people witnessed him in the fire back in 1972 but he eventually had to wipe everyone's mind. He still lives in Collinsport with everyone else that is a Collins. 

 

Idina Eisley will play as Ashley ~

Description ~ Ashley Bouchard is the daughter of Angelique and the father who you will soon to find out. She is 6 years old and didn't for some reason, age but she is also a witch just like her mother. She has black hair and blue eyes. To make this story easier, yes, she does know what her mother did in the past but does not know anyone involved. She is very well-known in public and always gets shy due to her mother and is anti-social and decides to stick with her mother who she loves very much.

 

Bella Heathcote will play as the wonderful Victoria/Josette ~

Description for Victoria ~ Victoria Collins was recently transformed into a vampire by Barnabas in order to save her life. She has now become this mistress of Collinsport and married Barnabas, having 2 children named, 'Angel' and 'Brooke'. 

Description for Josette ~ A very long time ago, she was in the position to marry the beloved Barnabas Collins but was soon to be dead as she was cursed to walk off the cliff by Angelique. She remains inside the old house for limited times in the day and is able to escape for a few hours but will soon be sucked back. She is able to go where ever she wants but her ghost is to stay hidden from the outside world. Out of the blue, she only watches of Angelique, just Angelique. Yes, she knows what Angelique has done to her but she likes who Angelique had become and would protect her when she is able to. 

 

Sammi Hanratty is played to be Angel ~

Description ~ Angel Collins is the daughter of Victoria and Barnabas Collins. She isn't your typical teenage, well in a way she is. She, however, has no magic within her but still remains as immortal. She is the eldest child they have at aged 19 who was born in 1979 but obviously didn't age. She has been expelled in all schools she has attended for bad behavior, she even carries that home but the only person she wouldn't show bad behavior to is her younger sister, Brooke for she terribly hoped that Brooke wouldn't end up like how herself is. She has an obsession over actress, Cassandra. 

 

Stella Hudgens played as Brooke ~

Description ~ Brooke Collins is the youngest sister to Angel, daughter of Victoria and Barnabas Collins. She is 13 years old and more organized than her dear sister, Angel. But Angel has always been such a big role model to her and will forever be so. Brooke has black hair deep brown eyes. This girl is just like her sister, immortal but no magic. 

 

Mackenzie Foy will be playing Sarah ~

Description ~ Sarah Collins is the youngest sister of Barnabas Collins. As you may know, she did play as a ghost in the TV show for she did die, but I decided to make her alive in this series. She's around 10 years old and is a very sweet little girl who treats Barnabas as if he were to be her father. She gets along with her relation, Brooke and Angel. 

 

Michelle Pfeiffer plays Elizabeth ~

Description ~ Elizabeth Stoddard, who is also a Collins, is indeed not immortal and is now around the age of 60. She was the first Barnabas exposed his vampirism to. She still has her blond wavy curls in her hair, nothing much has changed, she is still very flexible and not broken down every now and then as old people usually are and she is very much welcome to the Collins family. 

 

Chloe Grace Moretz as Carolyn ~

Description ~ Carolyn Stoddard is the daughter of Elizabeth. As a baby Angelique sent a werewolf to her crib which bit her and she had become a werewolf, she transformed into one on the night of the fight but was badly damaged up her left leg, but she's obviously still stable. But she is immortal and she already lived in Los Angeles, for she decided to go to university and is doing fine at the moment and saved to go to New York after she finished university with Victoria but she goes back to Collinwood every now and then. 

 

Gulliver McGrath as David ~

Description ~ David Collins is the son of Roger Collins who disappeared from him at a young age and his aunt is Elizabeth Stoddard. He is all grown up now and is a sociologist. He still resides in Collinsport and doesn't Brooke and Angel so he always is cooped up in his room, waiting for Carolyn to return home whenever she can, he plans for when she is finished with university, that they both can leave Collinsport together, as cousins obviously. He hates Collinsports with it's all, after the fight, sometimes he feels sorry for Angelique, he wonders if she actually could have changed. But apart from that, he makes no social content with anyone and minds his own business. 

 

Helena Bonham Carter as Julia ~

Description ~ Julia Hoffman was a drunken nurse and Barnabas was in need of 'help' and when she found out he was a vampire, she was aching to take his blood, which she did so getting caught one night let her straight to her death, sunken deep beneath the sea. Or is she? One day she is able to escape, years of laying on the bottom ocean, she was able to escape. She found Angelique one day and decided to make conversation for she had never spoken to her and only heard. She thought it was such a privilege and soon enough they became friends but distance ones as Julia had to move away, but hey, Facebook always helps. 

 

Jackie Earl Haley as Willie ~

Description ~ Willie Loomis is the house butler of the Collins family, often drunk but he decided to stop over time and became more conscious about his job. He became very trust-worthy to the Collins family and eventually, he started to love his job, Barnabas keeps saying to him that he can have days off but he always rejects. In all, he is doing pretty well and the Collins family tries not to put as much work on him. 

 

Ian Somerhalder as Quentin (Forgive me I do not know much about him) ~

Description ~ Quentin Collins is a cousin to Barnabas Collins, who is also to be cursed as a werewolf by the warlock Judah Zachary. He created a stairway in Collinwood that can interact with the future. He was sentenced to be beheaded for witch craft but had escaped in the last minute with the help of his cousin Barnabas. He was a very loyal guy as well.

 

Dominic Sherwood as Nicholas (His personality is a bit made up)~

Description ~ Nicholas Blair is also a warlock who knew Angelique back in Judah's cove. He is claimed to be brothers to 'Cassandra'. He was never around Angelique, well she thought not but he was never so far away. After hearing that she was dead, he decided to raise her back from the dead but he didn't turn her into a vampire as predicted and kept her as a witch. After raising her back from the dead, he helped her out a bit and then she was able to set off into her own life which she did so.

 

Information of Judah Zachary. 

He is a warlock and had possessed Gerard Stiles. But after the real Gerard Stiles died, he decided to take control of his spirit and haunt the Collins family. In 1962 he met Angelique who was known as Miranda who he madly fell in love with her and decided to teach her about the sorcery of magic and witchcraft. One day they were both captured by Witch hunters but Angelique convinced the leader (Amadeus Collins) that she wasn't or something and with that, she had betrayed the warlock. Being beheaded, his head was put for display while the body was buried underground but his head disappeared and then people started dying.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collins family is preparing for a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this one because yesterday when I wrote this, I shut my computer off and I lost my entire chapter and I had to restart so it won't be as good.

"Sweet! School is over, summer holidays, here I come!" Brooke exclaimed as she flung the door to Collinsport open, followed by Angel who collected Brooke from school for she didn't attend any herself. The both of them stumbled across and into the living room where Vicky and Barnabas was peacefully sitting. "Hi darling, how was your last day?" Vicky asked Brooke. "Oh mom, it was the best. Last days of school are always so fun, spending it with friends and all but the best of it, is coming home" Brooke commented, flopping onto a couch while Angel did the same thing on a different couch.

A few moments passed by and Angel decided to speak. "Mom, we should go visit Carolyn this summer holiday instead of her having to come over here and trapping us in this shit place" Angel added with a bit of an attitude. "Language Angel" Barnabas said, Angel is just her nick name, they named her after Angelique but she preferred to be called Angel. "Language dad" Angel mocked and rolled her eyes. "You know, that's not an all bad idea, it would be nice going somewhere else instead of stayed here" Vic said as she turned around to Barnabas, waiting for his agreement. 

"I'll leave that for you all to choose" He said. "Great, then it's settled. We shall go to wherever Carolyn lives." Victoria said, setting off an excited Brooke. "Mom she lives in Los Angeles" Angel remarked. "Well when do we go?" Brooke asked, unable to hide her excitement. "Well maybe if were all packed by tonight then I can't see why we can't go tomorrow" Victoria said. Brooke on the other hand was unable to hide what excitement she had within her and grabbed Angel, pulling her off the couch and raced upstairs to get to Elizabeth's room. ''Aunt Lizzy!" Brooke screamed throughout the echoing hallways, they all called her "Aunt Lizzy".

A few moments later they were standing in front of Elizabeth's door, pounding knocks onto it. "Aunt Liz! Were going to see Carolyn" Brooke said and when she quietened down, both Brooke and Angel could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. "Hello dear, sorry for the late answering. I just woke up from my slumber. What did you say again?" Elizabeth said, making sure she heard correctly. "Tomorrow were flying to Los Angeles to see Carolyn. I suggest you start packing" Angel said with a moody tone and before she knew it, Brooke had a hold of her again and pulled her through the corridor.

"Sarah!" Brooke yelled and the door flung open. "Brooke, Angel" Sarah greeted as she was holding her favorite doll that Barnabas made for her. "Get packing, were going to Los Angeles tomorrow!" Brooke said and Sarah closed her door in a sign that she was going to get ready, then Brooke and Angel ran downstairs and entered the entrance to the basement to where David 'lived'.

"David! Open up" Brooke said in a melodic tone while banging on the wooden door. "Ugh what do you want?" David asked, cracking the door only a few inches open. "Well, were going to see Carolyn tomorrow! Start packing Davie Dave" Brooke said, making up a random name for David and then she and Angel were off with the wind and stood in the main room.

"Well I think this is the part where we start packing B. But it's going to be boring so you can pack in my room. I'll help you move all you things into my room" Angel said which made Brooke's excitement beam even more for she has never been allowed in Angel's room a lot. After agreeing, the both of them rushed up the stairs once again and into Brooke's room.

"You do the closet and I'll do the cabinets" Angel said, getting straight to the point. 

An hour has gone by and they haven't even got half of the clothing out, Brooke and Angel's room aren't exactly close to each other and they had to run back and forward through the hallway, dumping the clothes on Angel's bedroom floor. 

'Back, forward, back, forward. Up, down, up, down' Was basically what they were doing for the past 3 hours. 

The time was now currently 6:30pm and they heard their parents calling for them as they both collapse onto the ground. "This is why we should share rooms" Angel said. Brooke on the other half felt warm towards her sisters words, she never thought about sharing rooms with anyone but now this was just added to the list of things she has been longing to do so. "Let's go, mom and dad will be waiting for us" Angel said and Brooke snapped back into reality.

"Looks like you guys have been doing a lot of things" Vicky stated as she saw her daughters making their way lazily into the dining area. "Yeah, we had to transfer all of Brooke's things into my room, we have all her clothes but we still need to get her shoes and essentials" Angel said and Willie calm out and placed the preparation he had made onto the table as David, Sarah and Elizabeth made their own ways to the dining table.

Angel is a lot like Carolyn when she was younger, she always sat on the other end of the table whenever they ate, separating herself from the rest of the family but sometimes Brooke liked sitting with her on the other end, which she did so this time and also she had Carolyn's room, in her 'now to be so' room, she kept a corner of Carolyn's junk and sometimes went through them. 

"So are you excited to go to visit Carolyn" Victoria asked between mouth fulls. "Yes!" Brooke and David exclaimed. "Sure but at the same time I'm excited for something else. My favorite actress, Cassandra Blair lives around the area Carolyn stays in" Angel admitted. 

After Barnabas heard the name 'Blair' he started getting suspicious. "Blair was her last name?" Barnabas asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice and got a nod in response. "Can you find a photo of this Cassandra?" Victoria asked. Vicky decided to keep up with the modern fashion nowadays with technology and all, Barnabas on the other hand chose to stay with old fashion and Angel whipped out her phone. 

'Tap Tap Tap' went her fingers and in a matter of seconds, she was able to find a photo she saved in her gallery ages ago. "Here's a photo of her" Angel said, turning the little device around and everyone examined the picture. After Barnabas saw that her hair was a different color, he sighed in relief and told himself he was just being silly about who he thought the girl really was and he decided to lean in closer to get a better look.

The feeling of relief slowly dissolved away when he looked at the picture better. The girl currently had brown hair with piercing blue eyes, it reminded him of.. 'No, that can't be true. Stop being so silly' Barnabas told himself. "This was a while back and she dyed her hair brown but it's back to blond now" Angel said which just made Barnabas worry even more. 'It couldn't be...' he said to himself. "Vicky do you see what I see?" He whispered to his wife but Angel managed to hear him. "What you see is a goddess" Angel said, turning her phone off and continued to eat her meal. 

About 45 minutes later the entire household was finished eating and Willie cleaned up as everyone left, except for David. "Here Willie, let me help you" David insisted but Willie rejected the offer. "It's alright David" He said but David wouldn't let go so easily, though he didn't want to get in Willie's way and quickly thought of something, a few moments later a light bulb clicked in his head. "Willie, tomorrow we're going to see Carolyn in LA and we would love it for you to join us" David invited and he saw the sudden move of Willie in his expression. 

"I don't think I would be allowed to David. Have you even asked Mr Barnabas?" Willie asked, stopping in his movements and faced David. "Surely he won't mind but if you seriously want his words I can go and ask right now" David said as he ran away, off with the wind. 

"Barnabas! Where are you" David shouted, looking around. "I'm in here David" for a second David thought that was the most dumbest thing Barnabas could ever answer for David didn't even know where 'here' was so in the end he decided to follow the sound of Barnabas' voice which led him to the study room.

"Barnabas, will it be okay if Willie came with us on the vacation?" David asked and Barnabas looked up from the paper he was currently signing. "Of course he can. We would love his company to be there with us" Barnabas responded and David ran off and back into the kitchen. "Willie he said yes. You can top what you're doing and go pack. Barnabas, Vicki and I can do the rest of the cleaning" David said, assuring Willie that he can take the rest of the night off as he saw that Willie was hesitating to do so.

"Well okay" Willie said and made his way to his little room, leaving David in the kitchen.

Brooke and Angel on the other hand had just finished getting the rest of Brooke's things from her room, leaving a blank room with nothing except for an empty bed and cabinets/dressers that looked like it hasn't even been touched yet. Stumbling back into Angel's room, they just noticed how much of a big mess it is, clothing was covering the entire flooring's and shoes were thrown on top while her objective things are just thrown everywhere.

Angel threw her gingery hair into a quick messy bun and doing the same to Brooke's brown/black hair. "Well lil sis. I have a feeling this is going to take a while so be prepared" Angel stated as she finished doing Brooke's hair. 

Angel walked over to the speaker area of her room and started playing really loud music that flowed throughout the entire house. 

Victoria walked upstairs and stood in front of Angel's door, the music was clear as crystals from just downstairs. Vicki invited herself into the room instead of knocking. "Angel! Turn the music do-" Vicki was about to say but was speechless after looking around the room, seeing that there was a gigantic mess. "You are to clean this up this instinct!" Victoria screamed from the top of her lungs that it was almost just as loud as Angel's music.

Angel decided to stop the music. "Mom last time I checked, this was my room" She stated in a sassy way. "Last time I checked, you were living underneath the roof of my house" Vicki mocked. "Actually that's incorrect. Dad owns this house, not you and I don't see him complaining do I? Unless I'm just blind because I don't tend to see shit. I own this room and this room is mine, so leave" Angel said, defending herself. Eventually Vicki gave in and decided to leave because what Angel said is true, this is her room an Vicki couldn't say no more. Sometimes, or most times, Angel can be rude but what she says is physically the truth and she will tell the truth no matter who it is. 

"Let's keep playing the music shall we?" Angel said and grabbed the suitcases she stored in her closet and chucked single thing inside it and Brooke decided to do the same thing.

By the time they were finished, it was already 1:30am and the flight was at 7:30am so Angel decided to stay up while Brooke tried getting to sleep.


	3. ~Chapter 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Collins family run into a familiar face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your info, this is a mixture of both movie and TV show so I'm just going to sum it up a bit.
> 
> The Collins family indeed do know who Nicholas Blair is. Sarah, Brooke, Angel are just immortal. Elizabeth and Willie are humans and everyone else has their usual curses. Angelique does know who Quentin is, who everyone is, obviously and the story takes place in 2017! Don't forget that. Everyone has decided to keep up with this modesty except for Barnabas.
> 
> Also there will be a bit of time skipping cause it'll just be boring if I did the whole day is details.

"Brookie wake up" Angel sang in a melodic tone and shook Brooke lightly, trying to get her to wake up. "Leave me alone" Brooke replied with, she was still half asleep and had no idea who was talking to her. "Brooke, wake up, you're going to make us late. It's 7:00" Angel said a bit louder. "Late..late for what" Brooke questioned, not that she was even listening. "Uh. We're going to L.A in like 30-40 minutes and if you want to come, I suggest you wake up" And with that, Brooke's eyelids shot open as she remembered that today was the day they were able to have a family vacation. "Oh sorry Angel, I thought you were someone else and I forgot about going to L.A this morning" Brooke said as she brought herself to sit upright and darted her eyes towards the clock. 

"Let's get changed, everyone has already eaten breakfast and I just told them we can eat whatever is on the plane" Angel said and Brooke agreed with getting changed.

Angel took some time into choosing her clothes, finally, she decided to wear something less wild like she usually would do so. She wore a pair of black ripped jeans with a Black Strap Sweetheart Tight Crop Top and a checkered shirt wrapped around her waist, wearing her black all-star converses. After she finished getting changed, she quickly went into the bathroom to do a little bit of a touch up with her face.

Brooke, on the other hand, didn't like to care what she wore and grabbed the first thing she saw which was a Dorothy Perkins Embellished collar blouse with Boohoo Jenny Ripped Skinny Jeans and a pair of white converses and slipped on her geeky glasses. 

Around 10 minutes later Brooke had done her hair, just tying it into a regular ponytail and the bathroom door that was connected to Angel's room flew open and released a ravishing Angel. She had let her ginger hair fall freely while her lips had a hint of light, red lipstick, and her eyes held a very heavy black eye shadow. Angel didn't put on as much makeup as she usually would do so and she looks like a normal human, especially with her clothing. 

"Come on Brooke, we need to hurry. It's already 7:25 and we need to get our things downstairs before mom and dad begin to wonder where we are" Angel exclaimed and they both put in their final things they needed into their suitcases and zipped it up, soon to make their way downstairs. 

Easy said than done, they were having trouble getting their things downstairs for they couldn't pull the suitcase down without it stumbling down a few steps on its own and pulling Brooke and Angel with it and they held onto the rail, wishing they don't fall. 

"Okay wait I have an idea" Angel announced and Brooke stopped in her place. "We can do suitcase at a time, you hold on it from the top and I'll do the same from the bottom" Angel said, she wasn't really bothered to do this and wonders why someone else can't do it for her but her stubborn attitude doesn't kick in and she decides to give in and do it herself with Brooke.

"There we go! 1 suitcase down, 3 more to go" Brooke exclaimed when the reached the bottom and she was sure she heard a heavy, annoyed sign come out of her sister. 

Checking the time, it was already 7:40 and they had just managed to get all 4 suitcases down since they had 2 each of their own. Angel collapsed to the ground. "Ugh, that was so tiring" She complained only to be pulled up by Brooke. "Don't be like that A! We get to go to L.A soon! And then you can rest for as long as you want" Brooke said as she thought about the bright side. "Fine but I'm sitting next to the window" Angel said without an agreement and walked off into the main room with her suitcases and was soon to be followed by Brooke and her 2 suitcases.

"There you two are. We were beginning to think you weren't coming out!" Victoria said as she made her way to Angel and Brooke. "Where is everyone?' Brooke asked as she noticed it was only her mom in the room with herself and Angel, she was beginning to worry that they had left without them. "They're in the van waiting for you guys" Victoria told them and Brooke calmed down. "Well are you going to move or are you just going to block the door and stand there?" Angel asked with sarcasm in her voice as she tried to reach the door knob.

"Right, sorry" Vicki said, sometimes Vicki is scared of Angel because of her behavior. Everyone in the household knows she isn't afraid of anything and isn't afraid to do whatever she wishes to do so and if Angel doesn't get her way, she will take her anger out on someone else and Vicki doesn't want her to get angry first thing in the morning as they leave for L.A.

After everyone was seated into the van, they drove off, heading towards the airport. 

30 minutes later they, including other passengers, were all now on the plane. Saran and David sat next to each other, Barnabas and Victoria were sitting together, Liz and Willie shared a passenger while Brooke and Angel sat together. 

When the plane started setting into the air, Brooke was over the moon for she has never been on a plane in her entire life and she was excited, which by also means, she has never been out of the country she currently lives in. Not long after that, everyone was offered food by the waitresses on the plane which they gladly took so. 

(Okay, I'm going to skip until they reached their destination otherwise the rest of the story would just be bland and boring, it probably already is but you get the gist)

Brooke, Sarah, David and Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep during the ride there and they were close in for the landing when the mic speaker spoke. "Alrighty guys, we have arrived at your circle point. You will be free to go any moment now" The sound of a woman announced which shook everybody awake. "Welcome to the land of where dreams supposedly come true" Angel said as she leaned her face closer to Brooke's ear with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

When it eventually did land and all the controls turned off, the mic sounded through once again. "In a moment you will now be escorted" Sweet and short. "Oh my god, Oh my god. We're actually here! We actually made it!" Brooke exclaimed as she climbed over Angel to get a glance out of the window, the only thing you could really see out of that tiny window was the ground and a couple of trees, but if you looked around, which Brooke did so, you were able to make out some buildings in the distance. "Brooke get off me" Angel growled and Brooke went back to being seated. 

A few moments later, one of the guards told everyone to stand and climb off the plane. When Brooke's feet hit the ground of Los Angeles she thought she was going to faint, never has been out of her hometown and it was such an honor, in her state of mind, to be somewhere else, to be in such a country that everyone loves, to be where millions of celebrities has once walked. "I can't believe we are actually in the 'Los Angeles'" Brooke exclaimed and kept on a shocked expression. "Well sis, who knows, eventually something will pop up and you will be over the moon" Angel said, making a gesture with her hands as if she were creating a rainbow. 

They came prepared, they already ordered a van outside to wait for them obviously, what the children didn't know was that they needed to go into Hollywood to get to Carolyn, they thought she knew they were here and would come to get them and they would stay at her place but instead, they had to go to Hollywood for she didn't know they were here. So after grabbing their suitcases, they darted to the outside and into the car. 

"Are we in the right car..." Angel asked as she noticed is wasn't the Carolyn they all knew. "Why of course we are" Vicki answered. "Then why isn't that...wait does Carolyn even know we're coming?" Angel answered, filled with curiosity. At this point, Vicki couldn't hold it in. "She doesn't know were here. We need to go to Hollywood to get her" Vicki blurted out and a smile started tugging at Brooke's lips. "This day couldn't get any better" Brooke stated. 

After driving for a while, they stopped in the city of Hollywood for they decided to look around before heading to Carolyn's university. The sun was out, shining through the remaining clouds floating around, beaming on everyone's head. Barnabas was holding a large umbrella above his and Vicki's head while the both of them wore rather heavy black clothing and the rest of them looked out of place, except for Angel who obviously dressed like a normal teenager would. But besides the dress code, all the were getting was weird glances here and there and it was almost as if they could read everyone's thought, they all knew what they were thinking. 

People were thinking about their appearance, how they were so pale that the word 'porcelain' wasn't even able to explain why they were so ghostly looking. Appearance nowadays matters so much and they're simply being judged on their clothing. 

Angel was soon to notice all the stares that they were given and she knew exactly why so instead of walking, she decided to stop in her tracks and stared back at everyone. "What you looking at?" She hissed with one of her many attitudes she has but when everyone noticed she was staring and talking to them, they decided to look away for they were starting to feel intimidated by her. And with that, she walked away and caught up with everyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a few hours has passed and the time was now currently 3pm. Forward and on, nothing will ever be the same.


	4. ~Chapter 3~

The Collins family stumbled across a rather loud crowd that was surrounding a store. "What's with the fuss" Vicki asked, careful not to step into the sun light but all she got in response was everyone shrugging their shoulders. "Let's move closer, maybe we can see what everyone is doing" David suggested and moved closer to the enormous crowd, followed by the other members in the Collins family.

"Can you hear that?" Brooke asked, they weren't close enough to hear what they were shouting but definitely close enough to hear mumbling, with that, they carried on moving in closer. "They're shouting a name.." Sarah said as she was trying to figure out the missing pieces into this mysterious of some sort. "They're shouting Cassandra's name!" Angel exclaimed as her blood boiled in both nervous and excitement.

Barnabas on the other hand was not all satisfied with the coincident they have come across. "Uh who now?" Barnabas questioned. "The girl I showed you last night, they're shouting her name! Come on we have to get closer!" Angel yelled and began running towards the crowd which only forced the Collins family to follow her.

When they moved closer, there were guards crowding the place while there was 3 people in the building of the store. Angel's eyes traveled to the girl in the store, the one with the long, shining brown hair, wearing Binky Grey Slouch Jumper Dress and Gianvito Rossi Knee High Boots. Barnabas' eyes followed to where Angel was looking and was shocked as much as Angel was for complete different reasons and everyone in the Collins family continued to stare.

Barnabas wasn't sure if they knew it was Angelique like he did, he could tell who Angelique would be from a mile away. But most of them would catch on soon. "Her hair is still brown, fascinating. I thought she dyed it blonde" Angel managed to say between pauses for she couldn't believe who she was witnessing at this very moment which only made Barnabas feel more raged than before, but also he is recalling the many memories. His eyes grew bigger at the fact he knew the guy in the store as well but he grew confused at the sight of a little girl.

With that they decided to stare like everyone else did through the big glass window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh stop worrying so much" Angelique exclaimed as she noticed the worried feeling travelling throughout Nicholas' body. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm not used to people getting up all in my business every second of the day when I'm with you" He said in a dramatic hand gesture. "I didn't ask you to come did I? I was perfectly fine with just Ashley" Angelique threw back which only made Nicholas roll his eyes. "For the hundredth time! I predict something bad is going to happen." Nicholas whined. "Well nothing bad has happened yet, has it not?" Angelique asked as she flipped between clothes.

"Let me think Angie. Has anything been bad? Yes. I, here, is a warlock and you're not taking my advice, you should really have stayed home today. Also, you very stubborn, you want a lot of things and you tempt to argue a lot" Nicholas answered, when they're alone he is most likely to call Angelique by her first name. "Says the one who decided to bring me back" Angelique mocked. "And I can kill you to" Nicholas replied with a bit of sass. "I would love to see you try" And with that Angelique decided to focus on looking at clothes while Nicholas was bored out of his mind.

Little Ashley, however, decided to wander around the store and went up to the large window that had the public on the other side of it.

People were waving at her eagerly and taking photos of her and she decided to wave back, which is surprising due to her act of shyness. Camera's were flashing all around her, everyone knew her relations to 'Miss Blair' so everyone took their chances and got photos of the little one.

But just as she was to turn around, her eyes spotted a rather large family with 2 people under an umbrella, it really caught her eye and she didn't know why. Ashley turned her body around and now was facing the family she saw in the distance, most focused on the man, the one with black hair, pale skin and under an umbrella shared with a ginger haired girl. 

The both of them looked at each other questionably for a while and Ashley began to think where she had seen this man. 'Maybe I have seen a photo of him in the house, I can ask mommy after' she echoed to herself in her head. 

Around 10 minutes had passed and none of them out of Ashley and Barnabas had stopped looking at each other. "Ashley, it's time to go" Nicholas called out but got no answer. "Ashley?" Nicholas said and spotted her looking into the distance. "Ashley, come on we have to go" Noticing that Ashley wasn't responding, Nicholas decided to follow her gaze. 

Nicholas' jaw dropped at who she was looking at. "Angie, we should take the back door out" Nicholas sounded through the store. "Why can't we just take the door everyone goes through" Angelique yelled back, by now Nicholas and Ashley were across the store from Angelique. "We just can't" Nicholas replied, obviously he isn't stupid, he wasn't just going to go up to Angelique and say 'Oh hey, look who it is, your ex lover who killed you' No, he isn't like that. "Come on Ash" Nicholas said and got a grip on her hand. "Sorry Uncle Nicholas, I just saw a weird looking thing outside" Ashley said and rushed over to her mother, gesturing Angelique to pick her up, which she gladly did.

"If you decide to turn around and go through the front door, don't say I didn't warn you because I did. You're just so stubborn you don't listen" Nicholas said as he made his way over to Angelique and Ashley. "Alright then" Angelique simply said and turned around since her back was facing the exit. 

Instantly, blue clashed with brown. 

"Confident?" Nicholas sarcastically said as he noticed the sudden change of both anger and nervous in Angelique's face. "Perfectly fine, shall we go now" Angelique said a few moments later as she tried to put Ashley down but she wouldn't stop clinging onto her. 

"Cassandra, what in the world brought you here to the store? Surely you have a closet full of clothes" One of the interviewer asked and pushed the microphone in front of Angelique's face with the camera's surrounding her. "Not now" Angelique answered stubbornly and pushed the microphone back towards the interviewer and tried to get away from the crowd as fast as she could but they kept following. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Collins Family, especially Angel, was going through a phase of amazement right now. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe I just witnessed Cassandra with her big brother and her daughter. Best day ever!" Angel exclaimed. "Her what?" Barnabas asked, wondering if he heard correctly. "Brother and daughter" Angel replied. This made Barnabas both angry and concerned now, especially knowing who it is. But there was something there after they met eye to eye, he felt something. 

"Let's go see Carolyn now" Elizabeth said a bit to eagerly for anyone's liking for she only ever came to see Carolyn otherwise she would have never bothered to come. "Right" Vicki agreed and started back at the car which was probably parked on the other side of the city. 

"Finally were here" Angel exclaimed after her excitement died down and they were standing in front of the very university that Carolyn attends. "Let's go inside!" Sarah shouted as she pulled her brother inside, careful not to let him in the sunlight.

"We are here for Carolyn Stoddards" Vicki said at the head counter. "Follow this and you should be there" The receptionist said and gave a piece of paper to Vicki. 

The Collins family oozed their way up the quirky staircase until they reached the door that was supposed to be Carolyn's. "Knock on the door someone" Angel said with an amount of sarcasm in voice, thinking if anyone was ever going to knock on the door or they would have to wait until they eventually died. 

After a few moments of consideration, David decided to knock on the door. 

Not long after, the very familiar young lady answered the door, her blond curls bouncing at her shoulders. "Mom!" Carolyn said as Elizabeth was the first one she noticed. "Oh Carolyn, it has been so long since we have seen you!" Elizabeth said with a sad tone of voice and Carolyn recognized it. "Hey, mom, it's okay, you're here now!" Carolyn exclaimed, wondering if it was the best idea for them to come, which she soon to find her answer to be a plain straight no. 

"Hey Carol" David said, followed by everyone else. "Hey guys!" Carolyn shouted, maybe a bit to loud but decided to step aside and let everyone in. 

"Quentin?!" Barnabas asked as he pushed all the thoughts he had in his mind upon seeing his cousin he hasn't seen in years, or even decades. "Why hello cousin Barnabas and my greetings belong to the rest of you" Quentin said rather charming, sending his last message to the Collins family who he has yet to meet. 

"Uh you must be Victoria Winters" Quentin said, though he has never met any of these family members, nor has Barnabas mentioned the,, he still knew. "Yes and this is-" Vicki was about to say but was soon to be cut off. "Sarah and Angel" Quentin finished off her sentence and got a nod in response. "You're Elizabeth and David" Quentin said as he turned his focus onto them, Carolyn has mentioned the 2 of them before. "Hi" David said in a grump mood. 

"And you're sweet little Sarah" Quentin said as he ran up to Sarah and picked her up, he of course knew who she was, he had only met her a few times back in the 1700s. "Uncle Quentin!" Sarah giggled as he swung he around and put her back down. 

"Why are you guys here?" Carolyn asked out of the silence, careful not to make it sound rude. "Well because you always come to Collinsport, we decided to come here instead!" Brooke exclaimed. "Why is Quentin here?" Barnabas asked with concern. "Quentin looks after me, along with someone else while I stay here" Carolyn assured. "Why, you're fine on your own and who else?" Barnabas argued. "It can get lonely sometimes" Carolyn said, ignoring the other question. "How'd you meet him?" Barnabas asked again, determined to know everything. "Funny how werewolf's are connected right? Except.." Carolyn answered but trailed off. "Except she isn't a werewolf anymore" Quentin finished as he looked out of the window.

"That's impossible though! Angelique cursed you! There's no way you can break the curse unless she's dead or she revers..." Barnabas said, stopping in his sentence after noticing what he said. "But she is dead" Elizabeth said, reminding him. "Who's Angelique?" Angel asked. "She's...she is definitely someone" Vicki answered, she wasn't so sure if she should tell them who Angelique is yet. "Yeah...she's dead..." Barnabas said, barely able to get the three words to tumble out of his mouth. 

He knows she not dead, he saw her clearly. But none of this makes sense to him. Quentin is back. Nicholas is apparently noticeable. Angelique is alive. Lastly, there's a child involved in some way. These thoughts kept playing in Barnabas' mind. 

Victoria noticed the look in Barnabas' face, he has a lot on his mind right now. "Barnabas?" Vicki asked to make sure hes alright. "Yes?" Barnabas replied after snapping out of his thoughts but got one of Vicki' 'Never mind' head shakes.

A few moments of silence, they decided to have a regular conversation for a few hours until...


	5. ~Chapter 4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will be beyond crappy so bare with me.
> 
> Also I think this story will be based of the TV show background but using the movie-versed characters.

Quentin was sitting next to a window while Barnabas was slouched against a wall, having Elizabeth and Vicki to sit on the couch while Carolyn and David sat on the chairs that were located randomly around the room.

While Angel was copped up in the corner with Sarah and Brooke by her side. 

There was a reason why Angel was attracted to Cassandra. No, she has never met 'Cassandra' physically but emotionally, she has, in a way even if Cassandra didn't know. Angel imagines herself having conversations with Cassandra, telling each other their deepest secrets ever since she had been a kid and from then on, she had been dreading to meet Cassandra, even before people knew her as Cassandra, it was like she was her other half but every time Angel thought of her, the name 'Angelique' echoes in her head and she doesn't know why, but at the same time, she does.

Everyone was stuck into their conversations until an unexpected boisterous sound interrupted, shattering the window from Carolyn's room. 

Angelique had somersaulted into Carolyn's room from the ground outside, while Carolyn's room was 4 floors up and Angelique ushered herself up to Barnabas, wrapping her hand around his neck and shoving him high against the wall. "What are you doing here" Angelique hissed, only audible for Barnabas' hearing.

Most of them in the room were startled by the random presence and instantly stood up to their feet. "Angelique?" Elizabeth asked in a rough voice as she made out the silhouette of the women standing before her. "Don't be silly, Angelique is dead" David answered with a sad tone dripping from the end of his statement. "You sound great David" Angelique said with a bit of sass in her voice as she was still eyeing Barnabas and David was shocked that the voice of the women indeed belonged to Angelique. 

"You're supposed to be dead!" David exclaimed. "Well, things change" Angelique said, she still had no idea why she was talking to David for they never really liked each other in the first place, especially after Angelique killed his mother. 

Quentin and Carolyn on the other hand were pretty used to the fact that Angelique would have to make some dramatic entrances sometimes, this was probably around the 5th time Angelique ever somersaulted into Carolyn's room through a window. 

By now, Angelique and Barnabas were looking eye to eye.

Ignoring what was happening to him, Barnabas was searching Angelique's appearance.

She had that brown, wavy hair with a pinch of red lip stick and black eye shadow which complimented her blue eyes while her skin was still that porcelain type of shade. 

But the most that stood out to him was her hair. Her brown hair made her look less violent and reminded him of how he actually got to know Angelique when they were kids, when her hair was brown and she was terribly innocent. In a way, he missed that Angelique but deep down inside, he knows that part of Angelique had been stripped away, locked away forever and he knows that he was the one to crush that side of her, to ruin it, destroy it even. 

Carolyn threatened to stand forward and comfort Angelique to calm her down but Elizabeth didn't let go so easily. "Carolyn, stay away from Angelique" Elizabeth warned and Carolyn fought so hard not to role her eyes. "Why?" Carolyn asked. "Why? Why?! Well maybe because she cursed you into a werewolf! And you want to go near her? What is wrong with you?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to keep her anger at a limit but it wasn't working out so well. "Well mom, not all curses are bad" Carolyn stated, obviously leaving her mother confused. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as her anger calmed down. 

"Well if Angelique hadn't cursed me then I wouldn't have met Quentin, for starters but after I figured she was here, she reversed the curse which brought us closer, all of us 3 actually." Carolyn said with a smile tugging at her lips and turned to see if Angelique had been listening but slightly lost hope as she was still facing Barnabas with full concentration and strangling him. 

"Stop Angelique, you're going to kill him" Quentin said but as predicted, Angelique didn't listen, nor did she care about Barnabas' well being, she just wanted him dead. "Angelique, stop" This time it was both Quentin and Carolyn who quoted it but she still didn't listen and they could see the slight color in Barnabas' skin. 

"Why do you trust her?" Elizabeth asked as she wasn't paying attention to Barnabas, but to her daughter. "Why wouldn't I? So far she has been my life savior. Yes I know, she might have made my life pretty miserable after discovering my werewolf transformation but after all that she has done during my visit here, I couldn't thank her enough." Carolyn stated, she had become more mature over the years, well she didn't really have a choice for the university she attended to were high on manners and on her first few weeks, it was hard adjusting to the rules. 

"Why do you sound so sure?" Elizabeth suspiciously asked, squinting her eyes at Carolyn. "Mom, she might've caused hell for this family but honestly, it was mainly Barnabas' fault but at the end of the day, you don't know her like Quentin and I do. She's a good person" Carolyn answered and turned around to face Angelique and Barnabas.

Now it was her turn to squint her eyes. 

Carolyn squinted her eyes and around Angelique's neck you could see cracks starting to form rather quickly and her eyes darted to where Brooke, Sarah and Angel were sitting, thank god they weren't watching. 

"Angelique please, stop. You're starting to crack. This isn't you! You taught yourself to know how to handle anger and control it, you even taught me how to. Over the time I have been here, you have been picking up the broken pieces of your heart and I know that because I've noticed the change within you, every day forward you're more chirpier than the day before, please just please don't let this destroy you, out of all things I need right now, I do not need you to just break and lose all the shattered pieces you have picked up" Carolyn cried out. 

After some hesitation, the words of Carolyn soothed Angelique and she roughly dropped Barnabas. 

Vicki instantly rushed herself over to her husband who was now on the ground, desperate for air. "You witch!" Vicki exclaimed towards Angelique as she tried to calm Barnabas down. "Something intelligent came out of you" Angelique replied with a ton of sass remarkable in her voice which pushed Vicki's annoyed limits further but decided not to argue for she knew what Angelique is capable of. 

"We need to talk" Quentin said from behind Angelique with a stern look on his face before he stood up and pulled Angelique from out of the room. 

"What?" Angelique said with a hoarse voice as her cracks were beginning to fade away. "Have you told him yet?" Quentin asked, keeping his words down so it was only audible for Angelique. "Told him about what?" Angelique scolded. "Uh? I mean about Ashley, duh" Quentin said, sometimes his sarcasm can be the worst timing. "No I haven't. What makes you think I have? I haven't seen him since the day I apparently died" Angelique whispered back. "Ya well I suggest you tell him some time soon 'cause he told me that he had seen you in a store with Nicholas and some little girl who he didn't know the name of which I'm guessing is Ashley" Quentin said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Why do I have to tell him? Can't I just say I was looking after a child or something" Angelique said as if she were asking for some privilege. "Angie, that's probably the most dumbest idea ever" Quentin said with a straight face. "What else am I to do? If he finds out about Ashley then he's going to take her away from me with no doubt and I can't have that happening" Angelique said, crossing her arms and biting her lip while trying not to cry at the thought of Ashley taken away. 

"Please, Angie. I can't ever recall you being ever so stupid. You're a celebrity! Millions of people from the U.S will support you and help you get through your life no matter what" Quentin said. "But Barnabas can give Ashley whatever she wants, whenever she wants. I on the other hand barely have time to spend time with her, all she does is follow me and if I do, were most like to go out in the city and she gets scared because of all the people around and Barnabas can take full custody of her!" Angelique said as she started to freak out and placed both of her hands on her forehead and hung her head. 

"Hey, stop panicking. If Barnabas was ever to take Ashley away from you, the thing he can't give her is you and the Ashley I know will never leave you just like that, she may be a shy kid, yes but she is also strong and won't let anyone take her away from you unless it's under your terms" Quentin tried to calm Angelique down but he didn't know if it was working or not for she kept her head down and her hair was crowding her face. 

"Y-yes but still. Barnabas can s-swipe her away from me just like that" Angelique's voice trembled at the thought again and she let out a sob, well that answers Quentin's wonder. 

Instead of stand there, Quentin decided to stroll over to Angelique and wrap his arms around her, he wasn't sure if he should do this or not and hell, he didn't even know what to do for this is one of the first times he has ever seen Angelique sob.

At the beginning, it did startle Angelique a bit and she wasn't used to the tight feeling for she only ever received a hug from the tiny arms of her beloved daughter of the muscular of her brothers arms so she decided to pull back a bit and wiped the stained tears away, letting Quentin know that she was okay and didn't need the comfort. 

"Speaking off Ashley...where is she?" Quentin questioned as he noticed the face he usually see's everyday was no where to be seen. "She's with Nicholas, sitting in the car" Angelique answered as she heard of voice go back to normal. "She follows you wherever you go, she isn't going to last long sitting in the car when she has no idea what you're doing" Quentin said. "And I'll be going soon anyways" Angelique said, dismissing the conversation and strolled back into Carolyn's room.


	6. ~Chapter 5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disagree and Agree.

There was a reason why Angel had been so attracted to Angelique. To Angel, it felt like she had known Angelique for her entire life. Angel knew Angelique's deepest secrets along with her dislikes and likes. Though, Angelique had only ever been known as Cassandra to Angel but every time she had the thought of Cassandra, a name would whisper throughout her head and that name was 'Angelique'. Angel had no idea why, but at the same time, she did. 

"Cassandra!" Angel's voice sounded through Carolyn's room after hearing the door creak open. "Hello Cassandra! I am a huge fan of yours" Angel exclaimed excitedly, though she doesn't know why. "Angel get away from her! She's going to hurt you!" Vicki pleaded when she saw her oldest daughter standing in front of the woman who nearly killed her husband. "Hush mother" Angel hissed and turned back around to Angelique. "Hello Cassandra" Angel said with a smile plastered onto her face. 

"Uh.." Angelique answered, she isn't used to being called Cassandra without being in character. See, she has two lives, one that everyone knows and one only little knows and she acts in both of them, right now her Cassandra life was just not working. "Cassandra? You are Cassandra right" Angel asked in a disappointed tone. 

In the end, Angelique decided to play dumb. "Cassandra...Cassandra who now?" She asked with a confused expression but was soon to be interrupted once again by Vicki. "Angel! Please, get away from her. She will kill you! Are you not afraid?" The woman once again pleaded. "Why would I be afraid of her?" Angel said, trying not to let her voice slip into a disgusted tone otherwise that might be found rather rude, yet she didn't know why she was ever care if it was rude or not but in all, she left her mother completely speechless and worried, catching Brooke and Sarah's attention. 

"Cassandra Blair" Angel answered pretty straight forward. "Wrong person" Angelique said, maybe a bit to fast for Angel's liking. By now, everyone in the room was staring at the two very intensely, especially Carolyn and Quentin who were watching mainly Angelique while the others were watching Angel for her safety but most of them felt a wave of relief after Angelique decided not to tell Angel who she really was for she would have been to young to understand. 

"You seriously think I'm that dumb?" Angel asked and in that moment, Carolyn and Quentin basically lost hope but seeing that Angelique wasn't going to say anything, Angel thought to better explain herself. "You are Miss Angelique Bouchard, known to be Cassandra Blair. You died in the house fire at Collinsport in 1972" Angel said, leaving everyone in the room shocked. 

"You mean The Angelique Bouchard? The girl with that pretty blond hair, big blue beautiful hypnotizing eyes and wears that lipstick? Oh and she's that witch?" Brooke asked, stepping out of the corner shadow. "Mhm. You know her too?" Angel asked, confused about her sisters outburst and got a nod in return.

"How do you guys know who she really is?" Carolyn asked out of the silence. "I don't know. Ever since I was 5 I had been imagining this girl and she told me her name was Cassandra but I knew it was Angelique. I don't know, ask Brooke how she knew, it's weird talking about it when she's right there" Angel responded. 

"Well that same thing happened to me but what I can remember, I had been getting it ever since I was born" Brooke said, making Angel mumble under her breath since Brooke had communication with the imaginary Angelique since she was born. 

"You did this you witch! You did something to them! Get the hell away from us!" Vicki lashed out but Barnabas quickly grabbed her arm and Quentin wrapped his arms around Angelique's waist, making her tumble back a bit. "Vicki calm down, she isn't a threat" Carolyn said calmly, making her way over to Vicki. "No threat? No threat! Are you kidding me? She's the reason why this family is burning in hell this minute! She made Barnabas into a vampire and she made Collinsport burn, not to mention that it cost a hell of a lot of money to be fixed! Is that not enough for her to be a threat? Also did you not see what happened before, she nearly killed Barnabas! And she, that woman, that witch turned you into a-" Vicki blurted out until she was interrupted. 

"Hey! Yes, she turned me into a werewolf but it was the best gift I ever received and she reversed it but without that gift I wouldn't have found Quentin and Angelique again so I am not going to let you talk to that woman like that. Also I would like to say that it wasn't her fault for what she did, she did it because your little cock sucking husband broke her heart and instead he chose that little whore over her but maybe if he used literal common sense, she wouldn't be heart shattered and at the end of the day you are to thank her that you found your little Barnabas because if he wasn't a vampire, he would be dead already" Carolyn hissed so it was only audible for Vicki and obviously Quentin since he could hear everything while Carolyn was tugging at Vicki's shirt and pulling Vicki to her feet until they were face to face. 

"That's right Carolyn and must I need to say that Angelique may have done some unspeakable things but she did it with a reason and time heals, she healed, Angelique has real depths now, feelings as well so I suggest you leave her alone Vicki. She might've caused hell for you but at the end of the night, the past is the past and what happened, happened and you're just going to have to grow up like the mature person we thought you were and live with it because in a way, Angelique is your life savior" Quentin said, making Angelique's cheeks flush a bit of a crimson red color that didn't go unnoticed by Barnabas and Carolyn, Carolyn who was smiling at the sight while Barnabas was frowning. 

"She will never be my life savior" Vicki spat and Carolyn's smile soon turned into a frown that Barnabas was wearing and slowly turned her head towards Vicki. "Maybe because you don't have a life" Carolyn hissed, squinting her eyes at Vicki. "Savage" Angel mumbled under her breath. 

"Quentin, I'm not sure I approve of you talking to my wife like that" Barnabas stood up and recalled all of the things Vicki said about growing up. "Says you, have you not heard what had just came out of Vicki's mouth?!" Quentin said while trying to keep his voice at a limit since there are other people in the same building as them. "Vicki has a point, Angelique is a horrible person" Barnabas stated only to get an angry glare from Carolyn. 

"Now Barnabas, that is where you're wrong. Angelique isn't a horrible person and definitely not as selfish as you are" Carolyn said, still holding her glare and heard Barnabas gulp. 

Before anyone else could say another world, a shine of light made itself visible from thin air as it grew, revealing a very familiar Nicholas Blair as he stepped outside of the light of ball as it continued to grow into a human size.

"We have got to go" Nicholas said and without any world, pulled Angelique but the wrist and into the portal he just created. After they left, the portal still remained there and after looking around, Carolyn's grip loosened, only to push Vicki to the ground as she waved a goodbye to Elizabeth and walked through the portal after Nicholas and Angelique but before the portal closed up, Vicki took her opportunity and got to her feet and rushed into the portal herself, leaving Barnabas, Elizabeth, David, Sarah, Brooke and Angel sitting helplessly in Carolyn's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected myself to have this other part a planned in my head but this chapter drifted on for to long so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVE CHANGED WHO PLAY QUENTIN COLLINS! FROM NOW AND ON, MAX IRONS WILL BE PLAYING QUENTIN COLLINS AND ALSO, EMMA STONE WILL BE PLAYING MAGGIE EVANS WHO USED TO BE DAVIDS GOVERNESS

"What?" Angelique hissed at Nicholas. "Your little daughter wouldn't stop crying. It was a matter of time until she would explode the entire house with her tears" Nicholas muttered. "And where is she? Did anyone follow us through the portal? Please tell me no and that you such it" Angelique asked, feeling concerned. "Ashley's in her room and I can sense that both Quentin and Carol-" Nicholas said but was interrupted by his sense of change. "Discard that. Three people followed us in. Quentin and Carolyn surely did but so did someone else, someone who hasn't" Nicholas said, putting the pieces together. "What so you didn't close it? So there's someone in my house? Besides, where is Quentin and Carolyn?" Angelique asked, spinning around when she didn't notice Quentin of Carolyn wasn't near.

"Hush with your questions Angie. A warlock can only take so much, but to answer them, I did close it after Quentin and Carolyn entered in but someone slipped in just before it shut and since Carolyn and Quentin didn't get shifted into the same space as us, they're also somewhere around the house" Nicholas said and pulled Angelique by the wrist and started heading towards Ashley's room which was a while away.

Vicki on the other hand had just adjusted herself from the travel of light speed. Looking around, she surely didn't recognize the place but when she looked up towards the wall she saw millions of photos of Angelique, both big and small, all covering the walls. "Damn" Vicki muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe at how big this place was, it was possibly bigger than Collinsport and seeing all these gorgeous photos, she knew deep down she envied Angelique.

But something that did cross her mind was, indeed, there was one biggest painting of Angelique out of all of them but right next to it was a painting of a little girl and she look awfully familiar - or has some similarities to something that Vicki couldn't quite put her finger one.

"Stop" Nicholas called when he heard footsteps from down the hallway and they both hide behind a corner.

"Angelique where are you?" A melodic tone called out, it was Carolyn. "Carolyn?" Nicholas called back out just to make sure. "Nicholas? Where are you? Quentin and I are here" Carolyn said, crouching down a bit. "Someone followed us in" Nicholas said as he and Angelique came out of their little hiding place. "Do you know who it was?" Quentin asked with concerned on his voice. "Nope" Nicholas answered, popping the P.

"Come on we need to get to Ashley because someone left her in her room, not naming names" Angelique said from behind Nicholas, rolling her eyes and practically scowling him. "Says the one that told me to be in charge with her" Nicholas fired back only to get a glare from Angelique in return and they carried on walking quietly, for they didn't feel like meeting whoever followed in.

"Jesus Christ, how m-many stairs to you got?" Carolyn asked, bending down and holding onto the rail of the stairs. So far they had been walking for around 10 minutes, oozing in and out of hallways and up many stairs cases, to those who wouldn't be familiar with Angelique's house, it would be an impossible maze.

"No idea" Angelique asked, although she didn't mind the stairs since she was pretty used to it.

5 minutes later, they reached to the top of the staircase and was only a few hallways away from Ashley's room, that is until they heard something.

"You" The voice was Vicki, making all of them stop in their path. "And to what do we owe the pleasure to?" Angelique said turning around with a smirk on her face. It was obvious she didn't care about Vicki, all she wanted was her to get out. "I'm going to kill you!" Vicki exclaimed before running down the hallway with the motion of a hand fist forming. Angelique on the other hand didn't flinch whatsoever, Angelique wasn't afraid of some little vampire.

Each second Vicki was getting closer and was in the reach of being able to puncture her first through Angelique but before she could do so, her fist met a rather hard stone chest. "I don't think it's nice punching people who you've just met" Nicholas said, before Vicki could touch Angelique, he swiftly placed himself in front of her. "Yeah so? You can't do anything about it" Vicki said and in that moment they all realized that Vicki had no idea what Nicholas was, which he obviously took advantage of.

Awkward silence filled the air until a slight cry was able to be heard. Angelique automatically knew it was from her daughter and stepped backwards to make her way into Ashley's room only to be stopped. "Don't go there, it'll only make things worse. Vicki will follow you" Quentin whispered and after hesitating, Angelique decided to listen and stepped back into her old position.

"Do you not know how to treat people properly little girl?" Nicholas spat, referring to Vicki. "Why don't you ask Angelique that, she has plenty experiences" Vicki spat back only to be pushed to the ground harshly to the ground. "What did you say?" Carolyn growled, sitting on top of Vicki. "Well if you didn't get what I mean that I'm happy to explain. What I was referring to was that Angelique is a terrible person and has no idea how to treat people properly and that witch deserves to d-" Vicki said but was cut off b Carolyn who yanked her up by the throat and running down the hallway, holding Vicki in front of her until she slammed against the wall.

"Carolyn!" Quentin yelled down the hallway but as expected, Carolyn ignored him and focused on Vicki. "You have no rights to speak like that to Angelique you weak vampire, I must say. Everyone deserves a second chance and you're just going to have to live with that. Angelique deserves a second chance and she has proven that, you just need to wake up and see the bigger picture. I'm sure if you've noticed but the reason why you're dying in hell from your perspective is all of your husbands fault." Carolyn hissed, still having a tight grasp on Vicki's neck.

"C-Carolyn what happened to you? Y-you were n-never like this before. D-do y-you know remember what that w-witch did t-to you?" Vicki stuttered. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I? It was a gift." Carolyn spat back. "Loser" Vicki said and knocked Carolyn's arm off of her and changed their position so that Carolyn was the one that was being choked. "You think I'm stupid? Well I'm definitely not weak, as you thought I was" Vicki smirked and grasped onto Carolyn's throat harder.

Angelique, Quentin and Carolyn on the other hand was watching, that is until they noticed Carolyn was being strangled. "She's being strangled" Quentin stated the obvious but got no answer and so when he turned to face Angelique and Nicholas, Angelique had already been mumbling things under her breath to make Vicki's grip loosen.

Eventually Vicki had lost her strength. "What's happening?" Vicki questioned more to herself but Carolyn managed to pick up what she said. "That's why you never underestimate a witch, little girl" Carolyn said, stating what Nicholas had previously said. After Vicki's strength got drained, Nicholas used one of his abilities to drag both Vicki and Carolyn back to their previous spot, which was in front of them. 

"What are you? You venom" Vicki hissed. "I, my dear, is Nicholas lair. Warlock to the Judah Zachary clove." Nicholas answered as a smirk plastered itself on his face. 

After that, a silence welcomed itself through the hallway. "Vicki why don't you just leave, why did you even -" Angelique was in the middle of saying until she felt a slight tug on her leg and turned around, startled. "What the hell Angelique? Did you kidnap her or something? Come here darling" Vicki said when she saw the little figure make her way over to Angelique and Vicki opened her arms at the end of her sentence. 

The little girl, of course rejected Vicki's invitation. "Mommy, who is she?" The little girl said, referring to Vicki who was shocked at what the little girl called Angelique. "Hush Ashley, everything will be alright" Angelique said, crouching down and cupping her daughters cheek with her hand and smiles. "What the hell?" Vicki muttered under her breath but was loud enough to catch everyone's attention. 

"Who is that girl? Why is she near Angelique? Did she just call that witch Mommy? What the heck? And last of all, who's the dad?" Vicki asked, on the verge of tears for her last question, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "Mom, that girl is scaring me" Ashley said and leaned towards her mother, snapping her arms around Angelique's neck and burying her facing into the crook of her neck as Angelique hugged her back. "Hey, trust me. Everything will be fine and remember what I said? I will never let anybody hurt you, besides, this woman can't do anything" Angelique whispered into Angelique's ear and decided to walk away with Ashley and leaving Quentin, Nicholas and Carolyn to deal with everything else.


	8. AUTHOURS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Authours note

HELLO! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY MOVED TO FANFICTION.NET UNDER THE USERNAME 'LOLLIEXXMOLLIE' DO NOT FEAR!! I HAVE COPIED AND PASTED THE REMAINING CHAPTERS ONTO THAT WEBSITE AND WILL CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU


End file.
